<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphrodite by ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678916">Aphrodite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov'>ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Erotica, F/F, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aphrodite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>